Detras del Velo
by dan'smasenevans
Summary: Ginny muere en la batalla final y Harry intenta seguirla pero llega a un mundo paralelo que asara alli
1. Chapter 1

**Detrás del velo**.

Por fin la guerra contra Voldemort había terminado pero ahora eso no le importaba al héroe más grande que haya existido en el mundo de la magia, y claro como podía importarle cuando gracias a esa guerra sus padres, su padrino, sus mentores y sobre todo al amor de su vida. Ya había pasado una semana después de la batalla final los entierros ya se había llevado a cabo y el joven mago se encontraba en una terrible depresión ya nada valía la pena para el.

-Mañana iré al ministerio a pedirle a Kingley un traslador que me lleve a América- dijo Harry esa mañana en el desayuno en donde solo estaban presentes Ron, Hermione y el señor Weasley.

-Harry si es por la casa no te tienes que trasladar a ningún lado, te puedes quedar aquí todo el tiempo que quieras – aseguro el señor Weasley.

-No es por que me sienta incomodo en su casa, sino que estar aquí en Inglaterra me hace recordar todo lo que perdí y no creo poder seguir por mas tiempo – explico el moreno.

-Sabes que aquí estaremos esperándote verdad Harry – pregunto Ron con una pequeña sonrisa, lo cual solo hizo que Harry se sintiera peor en su decisión, pero ya no había marcha atrás ya nada lo ataba a ese lugar.

Harry Potter se despertó muy temprano al día siguiente tenia que llegar a las 6 de la mañana al ministerio si quería que nadie lo viera, dejo sobre su cama ya tendida la nota que había escrito el día anterior donde le explicaba todo a sus mejores amigos, cuando dejo todo listo tomo lo único que se iba a llevar con el que era su testamento y con un suave plop se desapareció.

-Estas seguro de que esto es lo que quieres Harry – se escucho una voz detrás de el.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? – pregunto el moreno al hombre que se encontraba de pie a su lado.

-Las ventajas de ser el ministro Harry – dijo Kingsley – te importaría compartir conmigo el por que de esta decisión, yo siempre te he considerado un hombre muy valiente asi que por mas que pienso no encuentro el motivo por el cual estamos parados delante del velo de la muerte.

-Ya no puedo mas todos mis seres queridos se han ido papá, mamá, Sirius, el profesor Dumblendore, Remus, y por ultimo Ginny, lo único que quiero es estar con todos ellos – confeso el pelinegro.

-Visto de esa manera creo que te entiendo – aseguro Kingley – pero también hay gente que te necesita aquí, Ron, Hermione pero sobre todo Teddy.

-Lo se Kings y créeme que me duele dejarlos pero Teddy no merece un padrino que este triste todo el tiempo, yo lo se y aunque quiero mucho a Sirius siempre me he preguntado como hubiera sido nuestra convivencia si el hubiera sido feliz – lo ultimo lo dijo de una manera tan triste que al auror no le quedo ninguna replica - ahora te puedo pedir un ultimo favor.

-Claro lo que sea por el salvador del mundo mágico – dijo Kingsley en un tono que pretendía aligerar el ambiente.

-Quiero que entregues esto es mi testamento - dijo Harry – y también que me dejes solo.

-Así se hará – aseguro el otro hombre y tras esto salió del departamento de misterios dejando solo a Harry.

A paso lento pero firme Harry se dirigió hacia el velo y no pudo evitar recordar las palabras que le había dicho la señora Weasley cuando iba a atravesar el andén 9 y ¾ por primera vez. El velo estaba cada vez mas cerca y lo único que Harry Potter pudo pensar antes de atravesarlo fue "Por fin me reuniré con ellos", mientras en su mente aparecían los rostros sonrientes de cada uno de sus seres queridos.

La puerta que conducía a la sala del velo de la muerte se abrió con un gran estrepito y por ella aparecieron dos figuras una castaña y la otra pelirroja que había corrido durante mucho tiempo para tratar de evitar la separación definitiva del trió dorado pero lo único que lograron ver fue como el velo ondeaba después de haber absorbido el cuerpo de su mejor amigo y hermano.


	2. Chapter 2

Hacia solo unas horas que habían salido del Colegio Howgarts de magia y hechicería pero a los seis chicos que acababan de un entrar en la sala del velo de la muerte les parecía que llevaban semanas corriendo de los mortifagos, dos de ellos eran pelirrojos un chico y una chica, dos chicas mas una rubia y otra castaña y por ultimo dos jóvenes de cabello negro uno un tanto rellenito y el otro que parecía ser el mas joven de todos los que se encontraban ahí. Todos ellos se encontraban de pie alrededor del velo mirando hacia las diferentes puertas de la sala de pronto se escucharon pasos detrás de ellos como si hubiera alguien junto al velo, rápidamente todos voltearon apuntando sus varitas hacia el, se hoyo un jadeo de todos ellos al ver al muchacho que se encontraba parado delante de ellos, pero el mas sorprendido era el mas joven de todos por que la persona que estaba de pie delante de todos ellos era sumamente parecida a el, pero sus ojos eran verdes como los de su madre, parecía tal vez dos años mayor que el y no pudo evitar pensar que ese debería de ser el aspecto de su hermano si estuviera vivo.

Harry abrió los ojos cuando sintió que seguía caminando sus ojos reflejaron sorpresa cuando vio seis varitas apuntando a su pecho dirigió su vista a sus atacantes pero todos sus pensamientos se detuvieron al encontrarse con dos ojos marrón chocolate, aquellos con los que llevaba soñando volver a ver desde hacia casi un año. La chica pelirroja no conocía a ese muchacho que acababa de salir del velo pero cuando sus ojos se conectaron por primera vez en su vida se sintió completa solo eran el y ella nada mas importaba, pero fuera de su burbuja unos ojos avellana observaban con dolor la escena el siempre había estado enamorado de esa chica pelirroja y había ansiado durante mucho tempo que esa mirada que ahora tenia la pelirrojo fuera dedicada para el.

La ensoñación de todos se rompió cuando las puertas de la sala se abrieron dejando paso a cinco hombres encapuchados que llevaban mascaras Harry sintió una fuerte sensación de Deja Vu y esta vez estaba decidido a evitar una tragedia como la que había vivido en su propia expedición al departamento de misterios.

-Hermione convoca un escudo impenetrable alrededor del velo y los demás bajen para que el escudo no los atrape dentro – dijo Harry rápidamente todos se sorprendieron por dos razones la primera que aquel desconocido supiera el nombre de la chica y también por su liderazgo ya que el tono en el que lo dijo no daba lugar a replicas.

-Potter, Potter, Potter dame la profecía y la pelirroja no saldrá herida – canto una voz llena de maldad que causo escalofríos seguida de una sonora carcajada. El mas pequeño de todos los jóvenes que ahí se encantaban estaba por dar un paso al frente cuando Harry se interpuso en su camino.

-Bella que sorpresa tenerte por aquí, que te hace pensar que me rendiré fácilmente- dijo mientras se ponía en posición de ataque, esto sorprendió tanto a los mortifagos como a los jóvenes, ya que aquel desconocido se hacia llamar Potter – veo que te sorprende que te responda pero eso no importa por que no vienes aquí y acabamos esto de un vez.

Un sonoro murmullo se levanto en la sala el cual Bellatrix se encargo de romper. –Silencio – grito mientras a paso lento se dirigía hacia Harry – si el mocoso quiere enfrentarse con migo peor para el.

-¡¿Mocoso? – pregunto Harry con un toque de burla en la voz – hasta donde yo sabia Harry Potter era el indeseable numero 1.

-Tu no puedes ser Harry Potter – grito Bellatrix – por que el mocoso esta muerto – aquella ultima frase hizo que Harry se sorprendiera a tal grado que bajo su varita unos cuantos centímetros cosa que Bellatrix aprovecho para gritar.

-_Crucio! –_ todos se sorprendieron al ver que el chico no daba ninguna muestra de dolor, y la mortifaga dejo escapar un grito de frustración.

-¿Qué pasa Bellita tal vez no lo sentiste lo suficiente? – dijo Harry agregando un toque de arrogancia en la voz – tu misma me lo dijiste hace tiempo que tal si comprobamos tu teoría _Crucio!_

La mortifaga cayó al piso dando fuertes chillidos de dolor los otros mortifagos rápidamente trataron de acercarse pero los jóvenes reaccionaron a tiempo y los desmayaron.

-Muy bien chicos siempre me ha sorprendido su rápida respuesta – dijo Harry después de aturdir a Bellatrix, con un movimiento de varita agrupo a todos los mortifagos, después de desarmarlos los amarro. – ahora hay que comunicarnos con la Orden. _Especto Patronum! _Kingsley, solo nos queda esperar – el enorme ciervo plateado desapareció y justo en ese momento las puertas de la sala se abrieron y por el entraron varios miembro de la Orden del Fénix, a uno de ellos lo seguía un gran ciervo plateado que hablaba con voz serena y grave mientras los seguía.

-Mortifagos en el ministerio, ven rápido trae refuerzos – y después de decir esto hizo una reverencia con su cornamenta y después se alejaba trotando hasta llegar donde estaba su dueño, Harry alzo su mano y le acaricio el hocico después de esto desapareció, todos los miembros de la orden siguieron con la vista al patronus que los había adelantado y al darse ver a la persona que lo habia acariciado los ojos de tres de ellos se abrieron con sorpresa, los demás miembro de la orden se dedicaron a desatar y llevarse a los mortifagos. Los seis jóvenes que no conocían a Harry se acercaron a las tres personas que estaban allí de pie, la mujer pelirroja hundía su rostro en el pecho de un hombre un poco mas alto que ella de cabello negro y alborotado con gafas redondas y junto a ellos un hombre de ojos grises miraba a Harry mientras silenciosas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

Harry al sentir la penetrante mirada sobre su cuerpo avanzo con paso inseguro hacia donde estaban sus padres y su padrino como si temiera que pudieran desvanecerse, pero un destello en su espalda lo hizo detenerse dio media vuelta justo a tiempo para ver como salía del arco del velo una figura transparente que tomo la forma del profesor Dumblendore.

-Harry se te dio una oportunidad para ser feliz, aprovéchala – dijo con su serena voz.

-Profesor le puedo pedir un favor – pregunto inseguro de si el profesor podría hacer lo que el le pediría.

-Sabes que si Harry – dijo el anciano con un sonrisa benevolente.

-Podria decirles a Ron y Hermione que estoy bien y que cuiden a Teddy – pregunto Harry – y también que ahora estaré con Ginny.

-Se los diré y otra cosa en este universo ya no eres un Horrocrux pero sigues siendo el señor de la muerte en este universo y en cualquier otro – y tras decir estas palabras desapareció, Harry reviso sus bolsillos y se sorprendió cuando de ellos extrajo su capa y la piedra de la resurrección.

-Alguien me puede explicar que esta pasando – rompió el silencio una voz que Harry reconoció como la de su mejor amigo Ron – primero él sale del velo, luego dice que es Harry Potter recibe un crucio sin siquiera aparentar dolor y luego habla con un fantasma que es igual a Dumblendore y le dice que nos diga a mi y a Herms que esta bien y esta con mi hermana.

-Se los diré, aunque yo mismo no se bien que paso – empezó Harry –pero primero que nada díganme quien es el actual ministro.

-Fudge – respondió Sirius esta vez.

-Entonces vamos al cuartel ahí les explicare todo, les entregare mi varita y podrán darme veritaserum si quieren – agrego al ver las miradas escépticas de los que lo rodeaban, a lo que todos asintieron y Sirius estiro la mano para recibir la varita, James Potter saco periódico del bolsillo de su túnica le apunto con su varita y susurro _Portus! e_l periódico emitió un destello azul, todos lo tocaron y desaparecieron del lugar.


End file.
